Iron Man: The Armored Avenger
Richard Shepard Trailblazer101 |composer = |starring = |voices = |developed = Hearth Studios Shatara Studios |distributed = |basedon = by |rating = PG-13 |release = April 14, 2028 |runtime = |language = English |budget = |boxoffice = |pre = }} |succ = }} Iron Man: The Armored Avenger, , is a 2028 American superhero film based on the character . The film is written and directed by Trailblazer101 and produced by , Hearth Studios, Shatara Studios, and . It is the fifth theatrically released Iron Man film, the sequel to Invincible Iron Man (2026), and an installment in the Ultimate Marvel Cinematic Universe. The film stars as , alongside , , , , , and . Premise begins to face threats from his dated past as he struggles to maintain his business life with his role as IRON MAN when a radical extremist returns with a plight of vengeance all while bent on tearing down everything from STARK, including his soon to be wife , begins to erupt chaos and manipulation into STARK's life. Cast * as : A conflicted billionaire industrialist who inherited to design advanced weapons for military contractors and reclaims his technology by using a . Stark begins rehab for his drinking problem and faces challenges with his suits overwhelming his life, which are eventually all destroyed when Kilgrave sends Khouri and DeMara to infiltrate Stark's laboratory and blow up all of his life's work. * as : A self-made superheroine and love interest of Stark who is soon to become his wedded wife following their engagement. A very compassionate person, van Dyne struggles with guilt following her father's death and is easily taken advantage of. She is described as the "heart of the film". Kilgrave manipulates Janet with falsified news that Stark caused several casualties of innocent international civilians while he was drunk and fighting terrorists; something that was in actuality Mouad Khouri disguised in an upgraded War Machine suit looking like Iron Man's after his were all destroyed and Khouri is under the influence by Kilgrave's chemicals. * as Arnold Brock : An expert con artist, nihilistic eco-terrorist, and former CEO of Mandarin International who seeks to restore the natural order in humanitarian ways of aid after being obsessed with Tony Stark, who helps him achieve his goal. Brock becomes an inside job at Khouri's international laboratory to gain intel on his operations, although is found out by Kilgrave which prompts a duel of wits to ensue between the two. He serves as a loose interpretation of Iron Man's archenemy the to avoid any negative stereotypes associated with the character and to differentiate from previous incarnations seen in (2013) and (2021). The character was partially influenced by from (2005) and Alan Jonah from (2019). * as : A government agent tasked with protecting Stark who has been under the control of Zebediah Kilgrave to secretly watch over Stark for him. * as / : A reluctant thief who opposes Janet and works for Zebediah Kilgrave to get back at her and Tony while working with Mouad Khouri. DeMara dawns the mantle of "Whiplash" rather than "Yellowjacket" from the comics as to make the character a more formidable foe to both Janet and Tony while she is also fully shown to suffer from , taking that from , who was initially set to appear in the film. She takes influences from the from the comics for her suit design and will use that name as an alias to infiltrate Stark's laboratory. * as Mouad Khouri / : A spiritual Muslim scientist and a student at Harvard who worked with Tony Stark on their senior year science project and the night following their pubic demonstration of it which they won the grand prize, they were at a house party at Stark's mansion where Khouri got drunk and accidentally dropped a gun at the party, although it didn't go off, Stark called the police and threw Khouri out, taking all of the winnings he had received from the win for himself. After the police came and arrested Khouri, they found him to be undocumented and deported him back to his home country Iran. There, he pursues his career in chemical engineering which he and Stark were studying at Harvard and works on perfecting their senior year project on mass-scale and sells it to terrorist regimes so he can regain the money he lost to Stark, which receives funding from Zebediah Kilgrave through various supplies. Using these, Khouri will put together with scraps of Iranian military suits for a battle suit of his own, which he will advance with chemical mixtures and stolen Stark technology from Kilgrave once he invades Stark's lab. Khouri's suit in the comics closely resembled that of 's which prompted Trail to give him the mantle of War Machine instead, while his chemical engineering aspects were influenced by from (2005). Trail also choose to de-emphasize the characteristics in favor of making him a more tragic and religious figure. Khouri's mental stability deteriorates as the film progresses due to his cybernetic enhancements which he requires to live after an explosion of his device he was working on in Iran, mirroring Stark's origin. Because all of the armored suits will have been destroyed nearing the end and Khouri's final suit is his old mock-up suit from the beginning. After Khouri is defeated by Tony and Janet who manage to defeat Khouri by dismantling his mock-up suit in the spinal cord, he is brought to America to get medical and therapeutic help and gains American citizenship and the name "James Rupert Rhodes", chosen by Janet; this concept and Khouri's mental state were decided by Richard Shepard. He begins operating a chemical engineering field at Stark Industries where he receives proper medication for his injuries and funding for his work. * as : A sophisticated physician turned international spy who is part of an international conspiracy to bring down elitist corporations of the world and uses Mouad Khouri as a pawn against Stark Industries by supplying him with various chemical-based technology and weapons to aid him in counter-strikes against Stark to benefit his cause. Kilgrave will get exposed to chemicals in Khouri's lab after Stark intervenes in it which causes Kilgrave's hair and skin to turn purple, effectively dawning the mantle of the "Purple Man". In the end, Stark is forced to use his own skills to subvert Kilgrave which distracts him from his mental control and allows for a freed Dominic Fortune to shoot and kill Kilgrave. Trivia * The film again pulls inspiration from cartoon, especially the episode "Emperor Stark", and the comic series , which was published in May 2013 to coincide with the release of the (MCU) film . Category:Trailblazer101 Category:Marvel Category:Hearth Studios Category:Shatara Studios Category:Iron Man: The Armored Avenger Category:Invincible Iron Man Category:Films Category:Action Adventure Category:Science Fiction Category:Science-Fiction Category:Superhero Fiction Category:Superhero films Category:Ultimate MCU Category:April Category:2028